Yabasonj Yathaiz
' ياباسنج يثيظ' (romanized as Yabasonj Yathaiz) is the Barokian dub of SpongeBob SquarePants. In Barokia, it airs on Nickelodeon, BBT 1, and BBT Kids. In Celdonia, it airs on TV5800. In Sea Country Island, it airs on SCITV بعراکيا. Character name changes * SpongeBob SquarePants → Shwanjbab Koktel * Patrick Star → Patrabasah Almaeatuh * Squidward Tentacles → Tuhradi Sabwah * Sandy Cheeks → Tanya Feyrouz Oakim * Eugene H. Krabs → Omar Cheysalah * Sheldon Plankton → Fishttaq Muhammed Israh * Mrs. Puff → Amalia Ben Al-Puffa Voice cast * Maya Ali Al-Enezi as SpongeBob SquarePants * Burhan al-Din Al-Mubarak as Patrick Star * Ismat Elyounoussi as Squidward Tentacles * Feng Shujiao as Sandy Cheeks * Lutfur Rahman Hafeez as Eugene H. Krabs * Luay El-Baz as Sheldon Plankton * Lucy Chahuán as Mrs. Puff * Ekram Ben Yahia as Larry the Lobster * Kareena Feyrouz Al-Ajlani as Pearl Krabs * Yaseen Hussein as Mermaid Man * Ben Shujiao as Barnacle Boy * Waheed Saatchi as Fred * Kaz Wahad Qabrah as Tom * Ismat Al-Fusid as Sandals * Joaquín Gabaz as Scooter * Fakhr al-Din Hajji as Squilliam Fancyson * Muhammetkaliy Sultanbekova as Bubble Bass * Boris Hussein as Harold SquarePants * Jumana Rahima Krajíček as Margaret SquarePants * Ramat Gan Chahuán as The French Narrator Songs * Theme Song: ** Version 1 (Season 1) - Sung by Boris Hussein with Maya Ali Al-Enezi and Ismat Al-Fusid ** Version 2 (Seasons 2-3) - Sung by Ibro Majrashi with Maya Ali Al-Enezi, Burhan al-Din Al-Mubarak, Ismat Elyounoussi, and Feng Shujiao ** Version 3 (Seasons 4-6) - Sung by Ibro Majrashi with Maya Ali Al-Enezi, Burhan al-Din Al-Mubarak, Ismat Elyounoussi, Luay El-Baz, and Feng Shujiao ** Version 4 (Seasons 7-9) - Sung by Ibro Majrashi with Maya Ali Al-Enezi, Burhan al-Din Al-Mubarak, Ismat Elyounoussi, Luay El-Baz, Lucy Chahuán, and Feng Shujiao ** Version 5 (Season 10-present) - Sung by Ibro Majrashi with Maya Ali Al-Enezi, Burhan al-Din Al-Mubarak, Ismat Elyounoussi, Luay El-Baz, Lucy Chahuán, and Feng Shujiao * "That's What Friends Do" - Sung by Hörður Faheemsson with Kareena Feyrouz Al-Ajlani and Rikhard Azeem * "When Worlds Collide" - Sung by Kareena Feyrouz Al-Ajlani and Burhan al-Din Al-Mubarak with bits by Ismat Elyounoussi and Maya Ali Al-Enezi * "Hey All You People" - Sung by Waheed Saatchi * "Best Day Ever" - Sung by Maya Ali Al-Enezi Trivia * The Barokian synchronization is very interesting: Patrick, Squidward, and much of the side cast speak in an Orgozian accent (used predominately in coastal regions, and used in the cartoon to emphasize that the plot is happening under the sea), while Mr. Krabs speaks with an Israeli accent (since his voice actor was born in Israel and to emphasize that he loves money) and SpongeBob speaks in a Hagrizian accent (due to the hospitality of people in Hagriz and to emphasize that he is a caring, sweet person). * This dub, produced by Syncron International for it's entire run, was one of the first foreign dubs of SpongeBob. * A featurette on Morning UpClose in 2002 featured Maya Ali Al-Enezi, Burhan al-Din Al-Mubarak, Lutfur Rahman Hafeez, Ismat Elyounoussi, and Fakhr al-Din Hajji recording the dub of "Squilliam Returns". Category:Dubs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Barokian language Category:Barokia Category:Barokian-language dubs